History of the EUFN
This article will detail the history of the EUFN alliance. History March 2008 *'13 March:' The alliance was formed. *'14th:' Booze becomes first Prime Minister. *'15th:' High Command is created. *'15th:'EUFN Council was created. *'March:'The alliance's policy, ideology and the role of government is set during this crucial month. April 2008 *'7 April:' agreed upon by both King (now president) and former Prime minister Booze, a new flag was commissioned and replaced the old one. *'8 April:' Before the 8th of April the alliance was an elective monarchy, it was replaced by a republic with a president as the leader on the night on the 8th of April.http://eufn.proboards88.com/index.cgiboard=news&action=display&thread=57&page=1 May 2008 *'18 May:' the alliance officially became green. *'The 18th:' witnessed James becoming the 2nd Finance minister of the EUFN *'19th:' Between the 19th to 20 May the alliance was holding a snap General Election choosing who should be Prime Minister. 80% of the public vote went for James to get the job. *'21st:' James officially becomes Prime Minister at 0:00am. *'21st:' New law is passed on the 21st May 2008 slashing both terms of President's and Prime minister's term from 7 years to one for President and 1 year to 6 months for Prime Minister. *'24th:' A law is passed on 24 May 2008 creating the Bank of the EUFN. June 2008 *'1st:' High Command is replaced by the slightly more powerful Ministry of Defence on the 1st. *'2nd:' On the 2nd a new consitution is drafted and comes into power. August 2008 *'10th:' On the 10th Prime Minister James was presumed dead thus leaving the deputy prime minister Ready being the acting prime minister till one is elected. *'17th:' saw HiradColdheart becoming Prime Minister. October 2008 *'13th-27th:' Following War minister Booze decision to attack aligned nations the EUFN was declared upon by the United Front. 2 weeks of war have ensured and during that time, Booze was dismised from the alliance. and 2 members became casualties. *'18th:' The role of War Minister is disbanded for the time being. *'19th:' Taylorm2 becomes Prime Minister following the deaths of the Prime Minister and his deputy. *'20th:' Persistence becomes the 5 deputy prime minister of the EUFN. *'26th:' The role of Foreign Minister is created. *'26th:' President Dope and Prime Minister Taylorm2 offers apology to The United Front over the actions of Booze. War is over. *'26th:' An amendment to the Consitution regarding Article 5: War. Officially declares that rougues are prohibited, although were so before but never was made clear. *'27th:' TUF-EUFN War officially ended at 2:56am. December 2008 *10th: Emperor Murphy is elected to become the 2nd President of the EUFN, due to take office on 1 January 2009 *12th: Taylorm2 leaves EUFN, Emperor Murphy becomes acting prime minister until January. *26th: A new flag is commissioned and replaced the then current flag. January 2009 *1st: Second govenment starts with Emperor Murphy as President. February 2009 *5th: Emperor Murphy gets deleted due to inactivity. *5th:EUFN disbands References Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations